fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Umi Aisu
"What would be a disgrace is not using your own magic to it's full extent. Your magic is a part of you, and can manifest in many different ways. So what if we use our magic different than you?" ~ Umi Aisu to Atom in the Grand Magic Games |team = Frozen Stars|partner = Mizore Aisu and Infinie|marital status =Engaged Takeo Barnes |birthday = December 18|previous occupation = Mage}} Appearance Umi has dark blue hair on top and light blue hair on the bottom and has hairstyle half up half down. Her eyes are dark blue but her right eye changes to light blue whenever she uses her magic. She wear her gray jacket with a teal tank top underneath. She either wears black short shorts or black skinny jeans. She wears black combat boots. She wears a gray, dangle cross earring on her left ear. Her guild mark on her left hip and it's light blue. Personality Umi is a sweet, caring, and powerful person. She is shy but once you get to meet her she's a lot of fun to hang out with. She tends to be loving towards people especially towards children, but she has no problem fighting those who threaten her friends, her family. She's a strong fighter but she chooses to stay back if it's necessary. Umi tends to never show her anger or sadness just happiness because she believes the more you smile and the better chance you get on happiness, but it's a bad idea to tick her off because she's scary when pissed off. When she's not reading, dealing with her sister, or out on missions she's talking with her guild mates and cares deeply for every one of them. She doesn't stand for those who harm her friends and family. Although, she is strong enough to get to earn the possibility S-Class Mage name she feels weak. History When Umi was 5 she was told that her parents abandoned her and was taken in by her aunt Ziva who then taught Umi Ice-Make magic when she turned 8. Ziva never told Umi much about her parents other than they were cruel people. When Umi turned 15 her aunt grew ill and passed away leaving her alone and depressed. As few days had passed by Umi found a diary from her mother and a letter from Aunt Ziva. She found out from reading it that her parents were experimenting on her to make her a weapon of mass destruction. After reading the diary Umi then read the letter her aunt left behind for her to read. While reading the letter she realized that her aunt wanted her to join a guild named Koma Inu. Umi was surprised at this because Ziva never really talked about guilds. After thinking for moments Umi decided to go out to search and join Koma Inu and join because she had no where to go, she didn't want to stay at the cabin with her aunt being gone and not having any other family to know of she decided that it was her best option. she packed up want she needed most then left the cabin and went off looking for Koma Inu. When she found Koma Inu she was happy that she join because she gets to start a new journey and a new life. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make Simple Spells * Ice-Make: Katana - One long, thin blade which Umi wields in close range fight. * Ice-Make: Shield - A shield that Umi would use in defense which covers front of her blocking most any attack. * Ice-Make: Seven Strike Dance - Ice forms around her right had into a blade as ice forms into a blade on her left for-arm and strikes seven times on her opponent. * Ice-Make: Spears - Many ice spears being shot through her hands at her opponent. * Ice-Make: Bow and Arrows - A large sized bow and large arrow and is normally used as an one shot to take out her opponent. * Ice-Make: Gun - An average sized handgun used with her right hand and is commonly used to get information from an enemy. *Ice-Make: Cannon - A giant cannon up on her right shoulder that she uses once and is her back up plan if all her other abilities have failed. *Ice-Make: Twin Guns - Two average sized handguns that are normally used if there are numerous amount of attackers. These are her most used and trusted Ice-Make weapon. *Ice-Make: Clone - A perfect clone of anyone or anything as long as Umi has see them. Also used to in combat to help fight her targets. *Ice-Make: Dummy Clone - It's similar to Clone but the difference that it's a statue and cannot do anything. *Ice-Make: Ice Bomb - Any sized bomb that can be placed anywhere and has a timer and when it explodes it freezes anything or anyone if in its range. *Ice-Make: Geyser - A giant geyser of ice that comes through the ground hitting the attacker from below. *Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur - An exact replica of Excalibur and freezes whatever it touches. *Ice-Make: Death Scythe - A big scythe that can almost cut through everything. * Ice-Make: Floor - A thick layer of ice that covers the floor. Mainly used to trip up enemies or to prank guild mates. * Ice-Make: Trap Box - A giant box used to trap anyone or anything and is mainly used to trap enemies or to prank guild mates. * Ice-Make: Icy Wind - Giant sheets of thick ice is sent towards the target of interest. * Ice-Make: Blizzard - Umi creates a dense ice storm that she camouflages in to do sneak attacks. * Ice-Make: Reinforcement - Reinforces any spell she uses by adding extra layers of thick ice. * Ice-Make: Wings - These are ice wings that appear on her back that gives her the power of flight. * Ice-Make: Hail Shower - A typical hail storm that she can camouflage in this storm also. Advance Spells * Ice-Make: Hail Mary - This is the combination of Blizzard and Hail Shower. A very dense blizzard with a serve hail storm going on at the same time making it impossible for the target to even see a foot in front of them. She camouflages the best in this storm. * Ice-Make: Marshmallow - this is a creature that Umi thought of, he's innocent but when it's time to fight that innocence is gone. He's as tall as a two story building and has three modes: Normal, Attack, and Defensive. Normal mode is just himself, can't hurt a fly. Attack mode is were he gets bigger and has ice spikes come out of his arms and legs and his fists grow bigger with ice spikes on them too. Defensive mode is where he still gets bigger but more layers of ice covers him and protects him. Umi tends to combine both Attack and Defensive mode if the situation calls for it. * Ice-Make: Meteor Shower - Umi sends multiple ice meteors that are jagged and they can be the size of a barrel to the size of a car. * Ice-Make: Meteor Extinction - Depending on her magic energy Umi makes one or two ice meteors that take the size of one and a half of a football field. The meteor itself is very jagged and it's not hollow on the inside. Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: After training most of her life in the mountains with ice blizzards she has become immune to most attacks but can still feel fatigue once she uses most of her magical energy in an on going battle if opponents or strong enough. Enhanced Reflexes: Umi is fast on her feet, and she is able to react to different movements. This helps her to able to defend herself if necessary or gives her an advantage if her her opponents are slow and have poor reflexes. Flexibility: Umi is really flexible, especially when she takes flight. She has helped her in close-range combat and allow her to deal attacks from almost anywhere. With this flexibility she is able to put her own flexibility into her spells making them most fluent and flexible. Mental Flexibility: Umi is not only flexible physically but mentally as well, she is able understand situations and find a solution to it within moments of understanding. She uses this to try and take control of the situation but no human is perfect so she has failed many times in this but continues to train on this. Synopsis * Happy Birthday Umi *Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc * Koma Inu's S Class Trials * Koma Inu's Grand Ball * Three Heads are better than Eight * Breaking the Ice * Love is an Open...Book? Trivia *Loves to read books if you ever want to find her she's probably in the library reading. *Really shy and awkward when guys compliment her or ask her out. *Secretly knows how to cook and bake really well.